Amusement rides with tracks on towers are known in the art. One of the issues with the prior art rides are that they do not have the same length of ride up the tower as down and that the tower blocks the view of the riders. One solution is to spiral the track up a tower. However, in the prior art tower rides, the difficulty of getting the car back down the tower without flipping the car or just bring the track straight down the side is presented. What would be more desirable is to have the track spiral both up and down the tower, allowing for a longer track in a small space and to allow for the possibility of having the ride up and the ride down be separate rides of equal length. Also, there is a desire to have more traditional roller coasters in as small of footprint as possible.
The foregoing example of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.